Nine Of Hearts
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [Oneshot][LuxDemish] Nothing beats confining your problems to a friend, a promise to have the problem taken care of, and getting nine hearts to press against your empty chest.


**A/N:** When I wrote this, I wasn't intending it on being yaoi. But after I re-read it and editted it I giggled, "I made yaoi" to myself. So, read this as yaoi or don't, it's your choice. It's not like they kiss or anything :D

**Disclaimer:** I'd be a rich man if I owned KH. And seeing as I have no manly parts, that's already not possible.

* * *

Demyx threw his arm around Luxord's shoulders, yanking him down towards him. "Hey, Luxord ol' buddy ol' pal! What's up?" he greeted with his trademark wide grin. Luxord, who had stumbled slightly, smirked.

"Well, in the literal sense, the ceiling. But in the sense of your young slang-talk, I'm doing quite well." He answered, attempting to straighten up beneath Demyx's arm. Demyx laughed and tightened his grip. Luxord, for a moment, was suspicious of Demyx's other fist resting at his side which was famous for rubbing the heads of head-locked victims with gloved knuckles.

"That's cool, that's cool. Doing anything right now?" Demyx questioned, his eyes displaying a certain hint of pleading. Luxord hummed thoughtfully, his hand cupped around his chin.

"Not right now. But Xigbar and I are scheduled to a poker game in a few hours." he answered finally, nodding a little. Demyx let out an exaggerated hiss that to Luxord sounded like 'yes'. He chuckled. "Is there something you need?"

Demyx fell limp with a sigh, the moment in which Luxord stood up straight though still under Demyx's arm. "Okay, so y'know where I sit when the Superior calls meetings, right?" Demyx asked, his last word held out, cueing Luxord to reply. Luxord nodded.

"Yes. You sit between Number VII and Number XI. What about it, Demyx?" he answered, folding his arms behind his back and cocking an eyebrow.

Demyx looked horrified as he stared into Luxord's eyes. "What about it?! Lux, I sit between _Saix_ and _Marluxia_!" he exclaimed loudly, jumping around to face Luxord while grabbing his shoulders. Luxord swayed a bit from the force, but easily regained his posture. "Do you not _understand_ how…how…_terrible_ that is for me?!"

If Luxord had glasses, he'd be pushing them up nervously right now. But since he had none, he had to compensate with twisting his mouth to the side, which in turn caused the bottom of his left eye to wrinkle upwards.

"Well…I must not because I honestly don't see the problem. I'll admit that Number VII can get quite, um, intimidating, but XI? What issue do you have with him?"

Demyx's eyes went wide and stayed that size until he groaned hopelessly, his head falling to his chest. Luxord, still confused, awkwardly patted the Nocturne's back as an obviously needed form of comfort.

Demyx sighed again. "And here _I_ thought _everyone_ knew…" he muttered. Luxord's eyebrow rose again.

"Knew what?" he asked. Demyx let go of Luxord's shoulders and crossed his arms protectively over his chest, head now slightly raised but tilted downcast to the side. He was pouting, his lower lip curled out from beneath the upper, eyes narrowed slightly yet still holding a childish sadness within them. Luxord couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face at how adorable his higher-ranked companion was. "Well, Demyx?"

Demyx's pout lost some of its irritation. He mumbled incoherently, a blush forming across his cheeks. Luxord crossed his arms, peering down teasingly.

"What was that? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." he told Demyx. He honestly felt as if he were confronting a child; Demyx had sought him out, ready to spill everything about his problem, but was now too embarrassed to admit what the problem actually was.

Demyx's blush strengthened. "Hepicksonme." He murmured quickly. Luxord gave him a look. Demyx's pout lost all forms of anger and in its place gained much helplessness. He made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a whimper. "Marluxia picks on me…" he finally muttered, raising his shoulders as if to hide himself from Luxord's view. Luxord stared at the blonde carefully. Was he joking? No…Demyx didn't like conflict—avoided it like a plague—so a lie like this was completely out of the question.

"Have you told Xemnas?" Luxord asked. Judging from Demyx's surprised expression, the sitarist had either expected him to laugh, not believe him, or ask why he didn't just tell Marluxia off because he was two ranks higher; maybe all three. But Demyx lowered his shoulders, sighed, and shifted his arms to hug himself.

"No…he'd just tell me that I don't have a heart so it's just an illusion that my feelings are hurt. And if he didn't do that he'd tell me to order Marluxia to stop since I'm ranked higher than him." he replied sadly. Luxord blinked. Not only did Demyx rightfully predict their Superior's responses, but he made Luxord realize that no one, with the exception of Xemnas and maybe Saix, ever took into account that as Nobodies they had no hearts, thus didn't truly exist. Plus, Demyx sounded more personally offended by the 'no heart' bit than the suggestion of him—sweet little Dem-Dem—having to order someone around, which Luxord knew irritated Demyx out of his mind in fear of a probable issue rising up from such; that and Demyx was too nice and shy to boss anyone around, unlike _some_ other Organization XIII members…

"Unfortunately, you're right, Demyx." Luxord said, landing a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "What do you plan to do about this?"

Demyx swallowed nervously. "W-well…y'see, that's why I came to you." he admitted, his once-gone blush returning. Luxord nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"D-do you think that…well, I dunno…Xemnas'll let us…trade places?" Demyx inquired sheepishly. Luxord stared at him incredulously.

"Do you want my honest opinion, Demyx?"

"Yeah."

"Quite honestly, I highly doubt that the Superior would let us do that. And knowing his way of thinking, he'd most likely shove his 'no heart' speech in our faces." Luxord said, shaking his head. Demyx slumped over. "Plus, that'd only get you next to Number XII."

Demyx shivered. "Yeah…you're right. She sometimes joins Marluxia, anyway." he said depressively. Luxord felt pity for the young blonde and squeezed his shoulder gently. Demyx looked up.

"I'll talk to Marluxia; Larxene, too, if I can find her. Is that alright with you?" Luxord offered.

"Really?" Demyx breathed, his eyes shining. Luxord chuckled.

"Of course!" he said and was immediately captured in a tackle-hug. Demyx had thrown himself at Luxord, his arms wrapping around his torso tightly. Luxord stumbled back, but, like always, kept his footing and steadied both Demyx and himself. His arms had come around the smaller boy, holding him close. While this was somewhat awkward for Luxord, Demyx was happily cheering and snuggling against his chest.

"Kyaa! That you so much, Luxord!"

Luxord couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Demyx back. "It's no problem, Demyx."

Demyx laughed softly. "For _you_, maybe." he said and released his hold on the Gambler. Luxord also removed his arms, placing one fist on his hip. "Well, I gotta go meet up with Axel and Zexion! See ya later, Lux!" Demyx explained as he turned to leave, waving. He started jogging down the hall when Luxord called out his name. Demyx turned just in time to see a card zooming towards him. He expertly caught it between his fore and middle fingers, a skill all Organization members seemed to have. Before he looked at it, he gazed at Luxord for an explanation. Luxord chuckled.

"Hope I drew a good one for you." he said loud enough for Demyx to hear. Then he waved and walked into a newly opened portal. After the swirl of darkness shrank and vanished, Demyx brought the card down to where he could examine it. He smiled.

Demyx slid the card in the front of his coat and took off down the hallway since the makeshift garden wasn't too far away. He couldn't stop grinning even when he realized that the garden was _not_ where he wanted to go—ever—and that the meeting place was all the way across the castle near the dormitories.

He figured that since he now had nine hearts pressed against his chest, he could stand to run around a while longer.


End file.
